Conventionally, there is a horn switch device disclosed in Patent Document 1 as a horn switch device installed in a steering wheel.
In Patent Document 1, a switch is disposed between an ornament mounting portion formed in a covering that houses an airbag and an ornament mounted to the ornament mounting portion so as to advance and retract. This switch includes an electrode which includes a positive electrode portion and a negative electrode portion, a conductor which closes the electrode, and an elastic spacer which biases the electrode and the conductor toward an opening direction. The configuration is made such that upon pressing of the ornament, the conductor is pressed against the electrode against the biasing force of the elastic spacer, and accordingly, the positive electrode portion and the negative electrode portion are closed.